More Than Life Itself
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: In the world of romance. One statement, can reveal the purity of ones love.


_'I love you more than life itself.'_ That is a statement you don't throw around to anyone you come across. Rather, it's a statement you give to a person you would give your life for. Who you would travel across the universe for. Who you would simply do anything for. That being said though, means such a statement is one of the hardest to say among any. As it represents you making yourself so vulnerable to the person you said it to. Meaning, whatever words come out of their mouth after yours. Will either rise your soul to the heavens, or, will crush it to the point it's like it's in own personal hell. That my friends, is what this story is about. For Nick Wilde, had just made such a statement to his friend and partner, Judy Hopps. As the two were in the rabbit's small apartment. Each dressed in their police attire, due to having just got off duty for the day. As Nick was hunched over slightly, looking out the small apartments window. His paws resting on the windowsill. Letting him see the orange horizon, thanks to the setting sun. While Judy, was sitting on her bed. Her paws resting in her lap, while she looked at Nick's back, eyes wide. Her heart beating in a somewhat quick motion, all of which were thanks to the statement she had just heard from her partner.

"N-Nick, did you just say what I think you just said?" Judy questioned the fox in a tone laced with wonder and confusion. Not knowing if maybe something was lost in translation. Nothing was though, proven by the slow head nod he had given her upon the question.

"Yes, you heard me correctly carrots." Nick softly replied to her. Which after doing so, had taken his paws off of the windowsill. Letting him begin to now stand up straight. His arms and paws now resting on either side of him. Allowing him to turn his body slowly to the right of him. Where his expression of care was no longer pointed to the outside world, but rather, now to Judy.

"Why though Nick?" Was all she could get out in that moment between them. Her eyes no longer wide, but calm and curious. Something that made Nick let out a deep breath, before he had taken a few steps towards her. Where he now began to stand in front of her, looking down at her.

"Judy…," He began, as he slowly came down to her level. Letting both of his knees be placed on the wooden floor he once stood on, but was now kneeling on. After he had done this, he had raised both of his paws from his sides, and had placed them on Judy's lap, covering hers. Making the two, look into each other's eyes. Where purple met green, and their ears drooped behind their heads.

"…I said that to you because I love you with all of my heart carrots. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you. Especially if it meant keeping you safe, and keeping you happy. You see, ever since we became close on the night howler case. This heart of mine, this dang fox heart of mine. Had grown fond of you, even more so when we became partners. Fighting crime and protecting Zootopia from the worst. Making it so it couldn't stand not being next to you Judy. It couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt or seeing you in any kind of pain. It got so bad, that it couldn't even sleep, because it couldn't wait to be next to you again. It…no, I want to be with you Judy Hopps. I want to be with you and only you, because I love you that much. I'll even state to you what I had moments ago, that being that I love you more than life itself Judy." Nick stated in a heartfelt tone, laced with the purest of love. Making him raise his left paw up from the rabbits' lap, and bring it to the left side of his chest. Where he began to clench hard. A gesture, along with the words he had told her. Had caused Judy's face to turn emotional, yet, had also made her begin to smile warmly. For her heart, that was once beating in a quickened pace. Had now slowed down, beating calmly. For in that moment, it was like she had just got off what she had wanted to tell Nick for so long, right down to the, 'Why though?'. As it was then, she had removed her paws slowly from under Nick's right paw. A gesture, that made Nick feel afraid, as if she was pulling away from him. Yet, in only a matter of seconds. She had gently grabbed his right wrist, and had brought it up to the left side of her chest.

"You, silly fox. You don't have to be so emotional you know. Only we, rabbits are supposed to be." Judy smiled with warmth at him. Before letting go of his right wrist, and grabbing him on either side of his head. Where she had slowly pulled his head into her lap. Making his right paw fall off of the rabbits left side of her chest and down onto the bed. It was then, his left paw had fallen away from his chest and down back to his side. For now, the rabbit he loved, was hugging his head. Along with laying hers, on the top of his.

"Judy, does this mean you…," He began, only for Judy to finish.

"It does Nick. I love you too. No, I love you more than life itself." The two had then closed their eyes. Each letting small streams of water began to fall onto each other. Tears, that only two people could ever shed if they truly loved one another. If they would go to the ends of the earth for another. If they would do anything for their other. Yes, tears like that. Can only be shed, if two people love each other more...than life itself.


End file.
